Elaborate Lives
by MissDevon
Summary: Set right before the corination: Isabella is alive and caught in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Brady is being used as a pawn. The Dimera/Brady connection is revealed as enemies become forced allies as old favs. return. X-over with GH
1. Prolouge

**   
_Prologue _**

_  
****__There are times we have no control over our lives. _

**_When we must live by other peoples' rules, even if we don't know what they are. _**

**_But even more so, we must live with the consequences of those rules. _**

**_Broken--- followed--- it doesn't matter because the heartache is still there. _**

**_There waiting to overtake us. To break us. To finish a job they haven't been able to. _**

**_And now, perhaps, it's time we changed that.   
Time we took back control._**

**_Even if it might mean certain death. . .   
  
~I.B.T.   
_****  
  
  
  
******


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1   
  
Stefan stared into the empty fireplace. It was complete now, she had taken everything away from him that mattered. As always, she won. Her rules had   
spun out of control till they overtook and destroyed everything good. **

Why he even tried to get around them anymore he didn't know.   
Maybe it was his quest for redemption. 

For revenge. 

For answers. 

For a sense of control. 

For all he had once had and lost. 

Whatever the reason that motivated him, it didn't seem to matter anymore. 

Nothing did without them in his life...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
She slid out of the passage way and watched him, a lump forming in her throat as the wall slid back into place behind her.   
  
She didn't know what the sight of him should move her so, not when he had cost her so much--- and yet, he had once given her so much.   
He had soothed her fear frazzled nerves and wounded soul. 

Given her a chance at a happiness that had been stolen from her only to pull it all away again.   
To steal it from her by breaking the rules.   
  
_Their rules, but rules they were all held to. And the cost of not following them--- of indecision --- was to high to be forgotten.   
  
Too high to be forgiven.   
  
Shaking her head, she regrouped her resolve and slipped further into the room: "You weren't always so morose," she said softly, causing him to turn quickly, shock clear on his face.   
  
Stefan could only stare at the woman before him as he automatically started to step towards her before stopping himself. Although he knew he still held her in his heart, he also knew that what little she might have felt for him was killed by a broken rule. "You shouldn't be here, it isn't safe," he said as he looked at her helplessly.   
  
She only shrugged as she stepped towards him, well aware of the emotions that he was trying to hide. "He's dead. I've been released from my bondage, at least limitedly."   
  
"That isn't the least bit amusing."   
  
"I didn't intend it to be. I was only stating a fact of my life, or is it afterlife?"   
  
"The sarcasm is unbecoming," Stefan sighed as she walked to his desk.   
  
"Sarcasm? Here I thought it was cynicism. Sorry if I'm not the idealistic dreamer you met all those years ago in Italy, but I've been disillusioned."   
  
"You weren't that girl when we remet those years ago. You just weren't so cold."   
  
"Cold? This isn't cold, Stefan. This--- this is broken; spent. Sometimes I don't know if I have the emotions left to be cold," she shot back defiantly as she sat on the edge of his desk.   
  
"I. . . " Stefan started as he reached across the desk to her.   
  
"Don't," she replied, shying away from his touch and the comfort it could bring.   
The feelings it could reawaken.   
  
"I didn't. . ." Stefan started only to shake his head as he rose and started to pace. "Why are you here?" What do you want from me?"   
  
"You've heard the latest, haven't you?"   
  
"That he's dead?" Stefan asked hollowly. "That he succumbed to a drug made more deadly by her tests on me? That my 'death' led to his? Yes, his brother was ever so kind as to inform me!"   
  
"Now who's being sarcastic?" she asked, never cowling under his glare. "And we both know she would've found a reason to anyway. That she's looking for a reason to kill us."   
  
"Or just destroy us."   
  
"There isn't much left to destroy," she sighed brokenly as she looked away from him.   
  
"Don't say that. Not that way," Stefan said as he moved to her and bracketed her arms with his hands.   
  
"Why not? It's the truth," she replied a touch of anger in her voice. "I'm nothing. I don't even exist. They've killed me once, why not again?"   
  
"You're not nothing. You're my __wife damnit!"   
  
"Not anymore. They ended that too!" she replied as she pulled away and slid off his desk, hurt shimmering between them.   
  
"Their decrees don't end what we shared."   
  
"They don't give it credence either," she sighed through tears.   
  
"Don't . . . don't make it seem like it was nothing."   
  
"Wasn't it?" she asked, her eyes flashing with pain. "Didn't you make it nothing with your succession of blondes?"   
  
"I was following their rules!"   
  
"Where you? Where you following them when you saved her daughter and cost me ours?"   
  
Stefan inhaled sharply at that and turned away, unable to face her and the pain there. "What do you want from me? What can I say? That I curse the fates for that decision every day? That every time I see Lulu I think of our Tasha. How she was--- how she should be. That I see them all--- hear them all--- in my dreams begging me to stop it--- to save them. I can't change it, as much as I wish to G-d I could, I can't bring her back to you--- can't find away to bring any of them back to you."   
  
"Just help me," she sighed wishing she could take back her spiteful words. "Help me end it."   
  
Sighing, Stefan turned to face her once more, "Trying to end it only makes it worse."   
  
"It can't get worse for me. Stefan, can't you understand that?" she asked as she walked to him. "She took them away from me and made me stay away from the others. I followed her rules. Done what I was asked and yet--- yet she's destroyed them more and more--- piece by piece. And I've stood by. Watched it on her blasted tapes over and over, but she's gone too far this time. She went after my son--- my son Stefan. My little boy. My only reason to still be following her rules. I've stayed away all these years to protect him and for nothing! Somehow, someone broke one of her rules--- me, you, them, I don't know. A part of me doesn't even care anymore--- and he's in a wheelchair." _

  
"I know," Stefan sighed as he wiped at one of the tears she didn't even know had start falling before pulling her to him. "Did you think I wouldn't watch him from a distance?" he asked as he ran a hand down her auburn locks and let her cry softly into his chest as she had done so many times over the years. "That I wouldn't care? He's a part of you--- a part I wanted to protect, but couldn't. My reach wasn't long enough. I wasn't powerful enough."   
  
"But maybe we are," she said as she raised her head.   
  
Stefan nodded at that as he stepped back slightly, "What do you want me to do, Isabella? Tell me, and I give you my word I'll see it done."   
  
"No, Stefan, we'll see it done," at his look of attempted protest she shook his head. "Don't you understand it's our only weapon? See it's the one thing that won't be expected. They spent all that time trying to tear us all apart--- to turn us against each other--- forced us to make decisions--- follow the rules. All on our own, but together. . ."   
  


"We have more strength. . .more power---"   
  
"And maybe, a chance."   
  
  
  
Spoilers for upcoming chapters:   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
~Helena has her hooks into a young man   
~Grandpa Sean's secret past has a connection to Helena   
~Tense alliances made between enemies


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Helena smiled slightly as she saw her mark. It was a shame she had to use him so, and yet he was so easy to use. A pawn of a pawn, so easily bent to her wills, playing a game he didn't even know was in existence. "Now, my dear, it would appear you are improving since my last visit," she said appreciating the surprise that sprung to his face. 

  
"I. . .I didn't hear you come in," he replied as she scanned the empty PT room.   
  
"As was my intent," Helena sighed as she moved further into the room, all the while enjoying the chance to admire the young man's chest. "I hope other aspects of your life are going as well." 

  
He laughed slightly at that: "I can only wish."   
  
"Your relationship with your father hasn't improved?"   
  
"Not with the shrew hanging around," he replied on a sigh as he pulled a T-shirt on, much to Helena's disappointment.   
  
"Well, perhaps you'll just have to take the time to reexamine things."   
  
"I'll have it. They've all gone to a coronation leaving the embarrassment at home."   
  
Helena raised an eyebrow at that as her cell phone rang. Frowning, she answered it. "What?!?!. . . And you are certain of this development. . . How--- interesting. . . No, just keep an eye on them and keep me informed," she finished as she hung up, a plan already spinning into mental place and real world action. A plan that would have the young man before her as bait. "Accept my apologies for that, but a matter needed my attention."   
  
"I understand."   
  
"Of course you do, dear," Helena said with a smile. "And perhaps I can help you with the other."   
  
"The other?"   
  
"Your father," Helena prompted. "The Coronation is of the Van Amburgh Princess, is it not?"   
  
"Yes, but what does that. . . ?"   
  
Helena smiled smugly, "Everything, since I too was invited to attend," she informed before pausing dramatically. "And it would make my job so much simpler."   
  
"I don't follow."   
  
"The call was a lead on your mother's where abouts. There's a chance that she may be attending the ceremony."   
  
He inhaled sharply at that, "but doesn't that mean that she could be in danger? If what you told me about my father and Marlena is true. . ."   
  
"And why wouldn't it be?" Helena asked defensively.   
  
"I didn't mean it like that. . . " he paused. "It's just . . . if they're there and she's there, won't she be. . . I mean. . .what if they decide to   
hurt her again before anyone else finds out the truth?"   
  
"Then my child, you'll just have to help me make sure nothing does. You have my word that _they  won't hurt her."   
  
He nodded at that as he drew a quick breath, "Wow, I can't believe that I may actually get to meet her. Find out what really happened."   
  
"Yes, I suppose you will find out the truth . . . all of the secrets . . . all of their betrayals," she smiled as she rose. "I'll send a car for you   
later this afternoon."   
  
"I'll be ready," he said on a smile, unaware that the conversation had been partially overheard.   
  
  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
Brady looked up as the door to the PT room opened again moments after Helena had left. "Grandpa Shawn," he acknowledged with a weary eye.   
  


"Are you OK?" Shawn asked as he took in his surrogate grandson.   
  


"Yeah, glad to see the concern," Brady replied sarcastically as he transferred himself from the bench into his wheelchair.   
  
Shawn merely sighed as the hostility apparent in the young man. "That woman, she didn't hurt you, did she?"   
  
Brady looked at him in surprise, "You know her?"   
  
Shawn could only gulp, "that doesn't matter right now."   
  
"You do! You helped them didn't you? You've known the entire time!"   
  
"Helped who? Knew what?"   
  
"My father and Marlena. You're the one who helped to get her out of the way!"   
  
"Who? Brady, what has that. . .that witch told you?"   
  
"The truth. That my mother's alive!"   
  
Shawn took a step back at that, shaking his head as Brady's words punched a hole in his heart. "Isabella's. . .Oh G-d. . ." he sighed as he wiped a hand over his face trying to come to terms with the implications. "What kind of game is she playing now?"   
  
"You knew, didn't you? You helped them!"   
  
"No. . .No. . .Your mother. . .I thought. . . " Shawn inhaled sharply as he tried to gather control of his warring emotions and swimming mind. "Brady, you have to listen to me. If what that woman. . .what Helena. . .saids is true, than you and your mother are in more danger than you know."   
  
"They'll pay for what they did. She'll help me make them."   
  
"No, Brady, you don't understand. _She's the one who you're in danger from. She's using you to get to Isabella, and only G-d knows why she's using her. You can't trust Helena."   
  
"No, I can't trust you or them!" Brady said before wheeling himself out, leaving Shawn staring after him.   
  
"I don't know what type of game you're playing this time, but it stops now. I'll see to it. I owe them that much as I've failed them by not seeing your hand in things before this!" Shawn vowed before hurrying out of the room, a plan of long overdue action forming in his mind._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

  
Caroline looked towards the door as Shawn came in, a worried expression coming into play as she took in his redden face and quickly finished up her phone conversation "Shawn, what's wrong?" she asked as he started rooting through a drawer for something.   
  
"That woman is not getting away with whatever her twisted mind is planning," he replied as he slammed a drawer shut. "Where is it?"   
  
"Shawn, calm down and tell me what's wrong, and what you're looking for," Caroline sighed.   
  
"My contact book," Shawn said as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Your. . ." Caroline started as her eyes grew wide at the implications. "Did something happen in Ireland?"   
  
"No, right here in Salem," Shawn sighed as he sank onto a nearby chair. "I went to check on Brady and she was there."   
  
"Who?" Caroline asked, in denial, as she searched for the book, finding it with ease.   
  
"Helena," Shawn replied dryly, causing her to falter. Sighing, he rose and went to his wife. "I don't know if she knows anything, but I can't ignore this. . ."   
  
"Shawn, you're scaring me."   
  
Shawn inhaled deeply as he put his hands on his wife's shoulders, knowing that everything they built could be destroyed. "She's using him. . .baiting him. I don't know what type of game she's playing at, but the more I thought about it. . .the more it seemed possible."   
  
"Shawn?"   
  
"She told Brady that Isabella is alive."   
  
Caroline could only gasp as she instinctively pulled away, "it can't be true--- possible---can it?"   
  
"With Helena, anything is possible," Shawn sighed. "You understand why I have to step in, don't you?"   
  
Caroline only nodded as she handed him his book. "Guilt won't keep you safe."   
  
"And it won't make up for the pain she's inflicted and will continue to if I don't do something to protect this family, before she destroys what's left of it."   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5A

**Chapter 5A   
  
Isabella stepped back from Stefan and smiled slightly as hope took hold, causing him to smile in return. "Should I assume you have a plan?"   
  
"An idea, anyway," Isabella admitted a bit shyly, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Your mother probably already knows I'm here."   
  
"Undoubtedly."   
  
"What if we used it to the best of our advantage?"   
  
"Meaning?"   
  
"We don't hide. We. . . we make it appear that we're what she'd least expect. A couple of exes trying to work their way back to each other."   
  
Stefan sighed at that, "that would imply that people knew we were once married."   
  
"Then as a couple. . .I don't know."   
  
"And if. . .no when she strikes against us?" Stefan countered. "We need something more substantial. More people on our side," he mused.   
  
"Tell me how we do that."   
  
"I. . ." Stefan started then cursed slightly as his phone rang and he wrenched it up. "What?!?!" he bellowed, his anger turning to interest as he placed the voice on the other end. "Forgive my quick temper, Uncle but I'm in the middle. . .no, of course not. . .Yes, I understand. . . she what?. . .I see. . .I'm aware of that, in fact I have some plans of my own, perhaps we can join our resources. . .Where?. . .No, I'm certain that I can arrange the necessary invitations. . . certainly. Would tonight be too soon?. . .All right, then there's a small airport just outside of Port Charles, we'll meet there. . .Somehow, I suspect that my mother will be expecting it in any case. . .Tonight then," Stefan said waiting for confirmation before hanging up and turning to Isabella. "It would appear we just found our first ally."   
  
"Stefan?"   
  
"My mother's brother. Apparently he stumbled across one of her plots, although he isn't aware of all it's implications."   
  
"Can we trust him?"   
  
"You would know better than I, as you are the more familiar with him of the two of us."   
  
"Stefan?" Isabella asked confused.   
  
At her tone he shook his head, "I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't know. I often times forget myself that he lives a life far different from the one he was born to. I believe you know him as a proprietor in Salem. The name he now goes by is Shawn Brady. . ."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So, did I surprise you with that one?   
  
  
hr   
hr   
Spoilers   
  
~Isabella reacts   
~Chloe (Morgan) has to deal with some hard realities   
~Stefan is forced to break a promise   
~John and Marlena argue over Brady   
~John and Victor have a heart to heart   
~Isabella contacts someone from her past   
~Strange alliances are formed   
  
And of course more connections between the Salem and PC crowd are revealed as   
the teen scene is brought in.**


	7. Chapter 5b

Chapter 5B  
  
Isabella stepped back, shock clear on her face, "Shawn Brady. . ." she shook  
  
her head and laughed slightly, "of course. Â There had to be reasons. . . had  
  
to. . ."  
  
Stefan walked over to her, his hands gentle as he spoke softly, "Don't. .  
  
.Don't try to look for answers in their madness."  
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"Perhaps because I'm not certain you'll ever find acceptable ones," Stefan  
  
admitted. Â "Besides, knowing why won't change what occurred."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I know you do," Stefan sighed as he moved his hands soothingly over her  
  
shoulders. Â "And I could've told you a better way. Perhaps my mind was too  
  
crowded with ideas based on his information."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Perhaps. . . perhaps elements of your brainstorm can be used. Â It would  
  
appear your fears for your son were well placed."  
  
"Stefan?"  
  
"He's all right, for now, but she's apparently using him for something and  
  
using you to do so."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, at least not the details. Â I do know that whatever she's  
  
planning will come to a head at the coronation of the Vann Amburgh Princess."  
  
"I suppose that means we'll be attending."  
  
"As well as finding support from some very surprising allies," Stefan  
  
admitted with the beginnings of a smile.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I should begin to worry."  
  
"Let's just say hatred of my mother will make for some strange bedfellows. Â   
  
Now, why don't you go get some rest, while I go make some arrangements?"  
  
"You're not going to wrap me up in a cocoon and keep me out of this."  
  
"As much as I would love to, I know that that won't be possible. Â However,  
  
I've always felt it was one of my duties to keep you as safe as possible and  
  
right now, one way to do that is to make sure you rest."  
  
"I'm fine," she protested halfheartedly.  
  
"What you are is dead on your feet."  
  
"Stefan. . ."  
  
"Not to mention that your back is bothering you. Although, perhaps, I can  
  
remedy that here and now," he added, a teasing gleam entering his eyes as he  
  
slid his hands to her shoulders, tightening his grasp and releasing it before  
  
repeating the motion. Â His actions caused her to moan slightly at the relief  
  
his hands brought, while he moved them to her neck, his eyes darkening  
  
slightly as he started to lower his lips to hers.  
  
"Stefan," she sighed as her own hands slid up his sides till they rested just  
  
under his arms. Â "We shouldn't. . ."  
  
He pulled away slightly watching the warring emotions in her eyes, all the  
  
while his hands unconsciously working away the tension under them. Â   
  
"Perhaps," he sighed as he touched her forehead with his. Â "And yet. . .I  
  
don't know how to stop this from happening with you."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"That my dear, seems a trick question."  
  
Isabella smiled slightly at that, "then perhaps, you should give me a trick  
  
answer."  
  
"Perhaps, I should," he replied on an easy laugh as he moved to cover her  
  
lips with his.  
  
"Stefan! We need to talk!" Chloe called as she burst into his office, only to  
  
stare in shock as he reluctantly pulled away from the woman clinging to him. Â   
  
"So much for you professions of a deep love!" Chloe said angrily once she  
  
regained her voice.  
  
Stefan sighed as he saw the beginnings of anger blaze in Isabella's eyes  
  
before he turned his attention to the insipid fashion designer, "Now is not  
  
the time, Miss Morgan."  
  
"Funny, I think it's a perfect time!" Chloe said angrily, not sure if she was  
  
more upset at being taken for a fool or for him, moving on so fast.  
  
"Another of your blondes?" Isabella couldn't help but ask sarcastically.  
  
"It's not like that," Stefan said turning his attention back to her, knowing  
  
he had lost any connection he had regained with Chloe's arrival.  
  
"Really, then how is it?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Stefan sighed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Only because I wouldn't allow it," Chloe shot back. "You know I find it  
  
funny. Â You continued to run after me here and yet I come upon you like this!"  
  
"I was concerned about your health."  
  
"So concerned that you were the reason I almost went blind!" Chloe shot back.  
  
Â "All because you wanted to know where some stupid safety deposit box of your  
  
mother's was!" Â Isabella's eyes flew to Stefan, now realizing that it truly  
  
wasn't what she had been thinking. Â "Perhaps I should let your latest  
  
conquest know the truth about you."  
  
Isabella glared at the woman at that and stepped towards her, "I am far from  
  
Stefan's 'latest conquest.'"  
  
Chloe laughed slightly at that, "that's what you think!"  
  
"No, that's what I know. Â Perhaps I should introduce myself, Miss Morgan,  
  
isn't it?" Isabella asked waiting for the woman to nod as Stefan sighed her  
  
name in warning acceptance, "I'm Isabella Cassidine, Stefan's wife." 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Chloe stared at the woman in shock before turning to see Stefan's own look of  
  
slight surprise. Â "Right, and I'm the Queen of England."  
  
Isabella smiled slightly at that as she moved closer to Chloe, "Well, Your  
  
Highness, I would suggest you take your accusations and leave. Â We were in  
  
the middle of something when you arrived."  
  
"Stefan?" Chloe asked shooting him a questioning look.  
  
Stefan sighed as he looked to Isabella, "Why don't you go upstairs and allow  
  
me to handle Miss Morgan?" he asked.  
  
Isabella rolled her eyes at that as she started to storm out, a "you better,"  
  
thrown over her shoulder.  
  
Tired, Stefan watched her before turning to walk to his desk, the urge for a  
  
shot---make that a glass--- of vodka nearly overwhelming as he looked at  
  
Chloe. Â "What is it you wanted?"  
  
"Seems as though I've forgotten," Chloe said as she walked towards his desk,  
  
her hands worrying the strap of her handbag. Â "Was she. . .I mean. . ."  
  
"Isabella's my wife, if that is what you're alluding to."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"It doesn't matter the length of time, just that she is," Stefan evaded.  
  
Chloe looked at him sadly as she sat in the chair across from his desk, "What  
  
about what we shared?"  
  
"Aren't you the one who was constantly reminding me that we shared nothing?"  
  
he asked as he watched her wearily.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Don't, Chloe. Â Save us both the embarrassment. Â What 'happened' between us  
  
was a means to an end. Â You needed to get over your Mr. Jacks and I. . . I  
  
needed your 'insights.'"  
  
"There was a time you claimed there was more."  
  
"There was a time when I needed something from you," Stefan answered tauntly.  
  
"So much so that you would've cheated on your wife?"  
  
"I told you once before that I would do anything to save my family from  
  
Helena."  
  
"Well, then perhaps it's best that nothing developed between us. Â Not only do  
  
I not understand your actions, but I also can't understand how your wife  
  
could forgive an indiscretion!"  
  
"As you've already stated, nothing happened between us. Â Besides, an affair  
  
to save what we've built she could disallow."  
  
"I doubt that any woman is that forgiving."  
  
"So, I suppose should Mr. Jacks suddenly walk back into your life you  
  
wouldn't welcome him with open arms?" Stefan couldn't help but ask, smiling  
  
slightly at her discomfort. Â "That's what I thought. Â See, when love is there  
  
one can forgive discrections of the mind as long as they are done for the  
  
right reasons."  
  
"The two are entirely different."  
  
"Yes, your Mr. Jacks is chasing after a dream while I am working on piecing  
  
back together a reality," Stefan replied smoothly. Â "Now, if you'll excuse  
  
me, I need to get back to my wife."  
  
"It really didn't mean anything to you, did it?" Chloe asked as she rose to  
  
her feet, all the while fighting back tears.  
  
"You'll never learn exactly what it meant to me, Miss Morgan," Stefan sighed  
  
tiredly as he fingered the crest he wore on his finger, "I fear no one ever  
  
shall." 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Marlena walked into the room and frowned when she saws the look on John's  
  
face.  "Now what?" she sighed as she put down her shopping bags.  
  
"Brady's not answering the phone," he sighed as he put down the receiver and  
  
ran a worried hand through his hair.  
  
"He's probably out gallivanting."  
  
"In his wheelchair, right?" John asked sarcastically.  
  
"What would you rather I say? That he's probably doing it on purpose so  
  
you'll get so worried that you'll go back and check on him?" Marlena asked in  
  
a tone mixed with exasperation and anger.  
  
"I'm not going to do that," John sighed.  "But I feel like I have a right to  
  
be worried.  You know I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone."  
  
"The idea was that we'd have time to work on our marriage without his  
  
interference.  But I guess he'll always be in the way."  
  
"Is that how you see him?  As being in the way?" John asked tensely.  
  
Marlena inhaled sharply at that, "You're twisting my words."  
  
"Am I?" John asked.  "Funny, I'm not so sure.  Maybe you're just finally  
  
saying what you mean.  Maybe he's been right all along."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you resent him."  
  
"How can you say that? I've never been anything but good to him.  I've  
  
treated him like one of my own."  
  
"But he isn't, is he? And that's your problem, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you want me to say, John? Can you tell me that? Before Brady came  
  
back we were happy.  We were fine.  But now. . .Now we're far from it.  Do I  
  
resent that? Yes.  Yes, I do.  But him? I don't know," she shot back.  "If  
  
I'm starting to resent someone, it's you!"  
  
"Why? Because I care about my son?"  
  
"Because you think I don't! I was there when you were too busy chasing after  
  
Kristen! I was the one who was going to take him when they were going to  
  
execute you, but none of that matters now, does it?"  
  
"Don't Marlena, OK, because that was then and this is now."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
John sighed, "it means just that.  Don't you think I know he was 'easier'  
  
then? That you were there for him then? But now. . . Now it's like you're one  
  
of the problems."  
  
"Excuse me?!?!?"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about.  No one can say anything to you! You make it  
  
sound like I abandoned my son and you saved him when we both know that that  
  
wasn't necessarily true and I stay calm and I listen, but you. . .Not you!"  
  
John shot back.  "Our feelings don't matter.  G-d forbid something upsets  
  
your perfect world.  That's what Brady's done!"  
  
"Things weren't perfect.  Your secrets kept them from being that!"  
  
"You're the one who didn't want me learning about my past, but that's not  
  
what you mean, is it?" John asked, suddenly growing tire.  "You're talking  
  
about me and Hope and the fact that JT is mine."  
  
Marlena rolled her eyes skyward at the mention of the 'other son,' "John can  
  
we just stick to the issue at hand?"  
  
"Funny, I think that's part of the issue.  Brady isn't what's ruining our  
  
marriage.  Neither is what happened between Hope and myself, or even JT, you  
  
are.  You and your own insecurities."  
  
"I am not insecure!"  
  
"Right, Doc," John said on a half sigh.  "Because I know why you're doing it.  
  
 Why you hate him so much."  
  
"I don't hate Brady."  
  
"Well, then his presence," John answered evenly.  "Why you didn't before."  
  
"Oh really.  Why don't you enlighten me?" Marlena asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Because then he didn't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About Isabella.  Yeah, I'd shown him a picture or two, but I never taught  
  
him about her.  I thought he was too young, but now he knows.  He's learned  
  
about her.  Lord only knows how since I've never been able to bring myself to  
  
talk about her to him, but he does, and he knows you're not half the woman  
  
she was!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me.  When I thought I was Roman and was raising the kids she never  
  
tried to be a replacement.  She never tried to eradicate your memory."  
  
"I've never done that! I named Belle after her for Pete's sake!"  
  
"I never did understand why you did that!" John sighed.  "But I know this  
  
much, if she was still alive this wouldn't even be an issue."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah because we'd still be together and no matter what happened we'd be  
  
there for our son.  No matter what he did, we wouldn't turn our backs  
  
on him."  
  
"It's easier when it's your child."  
  
"My point exactly.  You've never seen him as yours."  
  
"You've never allowed me to.  Not really!" Marlena sighed.  "It always came  
  
back to you two.  About the wishes and dreams you had for him.  About how  
  
things should've been.  Well, they weren't like that and he's not some  
  
precious reminder of her! He has emotional problems and needs someone to  
  
realize it and fix it.  He's destroying our family and will eventually  
  
destroy himself.  
  
John shook his head tiredly, "That's what it all comes down to, doesn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The problems are always theirs.  Brady. . . Sami. . . Eric. . . they're  
  
never ours.  You ever think we might have caused them?" John asked before  
  
going to get his coat.  "Three out of five, some track record, huh?" he asked  
  
before walking out, leaving him to drop tiredly onto a nearby couch. 


End file.
